


Unravel

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: When caught in a compromising position in the showers after a training session, Noct and Ignis take Nyx up on an offer and decide to unravel the Hero in the best of ways





	Unravel

 

  Slash, slash, spin, block, parry, counter, spin.

  The weight of the blunted training daggers comfortable and familiar in his capable hands.  He twirled them once, twice, thrice and lunged at the opening he spied, sharp green eyes narrowing as he raised his right arm to strike, his left across his chest in a defensive pose, reverse grip, as Noctis brought his own daggers in to attack and close the gap.  He nodded, pleased as the four blades slipped against each other with a sharp ring of metal and they parted, both spinning around to face each other again.

  Noct gave Ignis a self-satisfied smirk and the Advisor returned it with one of his own, noting the gulp and rise and fall of the Adam’s apple in his Prince’s throat.  They were both panting hard now, sweat dripping off them after this sustained training session, hair falling flat around their faces, plastered to slick skin.  He could see Noct assessing his pose, waiting for the next attack as they circled each other, stormy blue eyes locked on his own, peripheral vision used to watch for any twitch that would give away his next move.  Ignis smirked again.  That wouldn’t work on him, he never telegraphed his moves, but was pleased Noct was still using the technique.

  The scrape of gravel in both their ears as they circled closer and the dance of blades began again.

  Ignis had helped Noct with his acrobatics for this type of blade work and laughed when Noct flipped around behind him, spinning himself quickly to parry the blows that rained down on him, dropping to one knee, his other long leg sweeping quickly to catch Noct’s legs and force him to the ground with an undignified ‘oof’ as the air left his lungs on impact.

  “That is what you get for using my move against me, Noct,” Ignis drawled in amusement.

  Noct warped himself out of range and stood glaring at Ignis, chest heaving, then lunging again and Ignis sprang into a cartwheel putting himself safely out of reach of the Prince’s daggers and they slashed through empty air.  Noct might be able to warp, but Ignis was still fast and agile.

  It made them more or less evenly matched and provided them both with a decent challenge.

  The only other men who Ignis deemed worthy of a spar were Nyx and Cor.  Nyx used warping much like Noct did, but Cor, fighting Cor the Immortal was akin to flinging oneself against a solid brick wall.  He’d yet to successfully get the man to yield.  Though the Immortal had admitted that Ignis gave him a good workout, which had pleased him immensely.  Cor Leonis did not hand out praise – ever.

  Noct faced him, their blades locked as were their eyes.  Ignis reflexively licked his lips and Noct’s blue eyes flicked to watch the motion, breaking his concentration.  Ignis pounced like a coeurl after prey and Noct frowned up at him from his place on the ground below Ignis.  He huffed out a deep breath and Ignis quirked a brow at him in question.

  “Fine…” the Prince said annoyed at having been beaten again.  They both dismissed their daggers with a wave of the hand and a flash of blue.

  Ignis rose up off Noct’s stomach and held a hand out to assist the Prince to his feet, and gripped tight when a warm hand folded in his.  With a quick jerk he had Noct standing and Ignis gave him a slightly goofy grin full of pride.

  “You’ve improved.”

  “My ass disagrees, Specs,” Noct retorted.

  Ignis chortled softly, “come now, let’s get cleaned up, shall we.”

  “Yeah, I’m all sticky and gross,” the Prince agreed and swept past Ignis to head for the showers and changerooms.

  “Indeed,” was Ignis’ acerbic response as he followed, noting the slight limp and list to one side of his Prince as he walked in front of him.  He grimaced to himself where Noct couldn’t see.  The Prince would not be best pleased if he saw Ignis regretting how hard he had pushed him.  Though Ignis was one of the few he would tolerate mentioning his old injury, he still wouldn’t like his Advisor holding back.  It felt too much like pity to the somewhat prickly Prince.

  Pity was something Noct loathed and had worked incredibly hard to overcome the debilitation that was the result of his injury.  Though healed in Tenebrae, he’d still had a long way to go when he returned, a young Ignis hardly leaving his side.  Before the Maralith had almost killed him, Noct had been a bright bubbly little boy, eager for fun, exuberant and smiling cheekily.  After, Noctis was solemn, withdrawn, often depressed and Ignis fretted over how little he saw him smile.  Those smiles were still relatively rare, but over the years he’d learnt how to coax them out.  It was one of the reasons that Ignis spoiled the Prince shamelessly, that, and he just loved indulging him.  If it staved off a bout of depression, all the better in his opinion.  It seemed King Regis agreed with his treatment of the Prince, never once scolding the Advisor for how easily he let Noct get away with things.  Not that he didn’t nag and beg and plead with the raven-haired man to get him to follow through with certain things, but only those that he and Regis felt were important.  Gladio often shook his head and would walk away when Ignis let Noct get away with something.  Regardless of the spoiling, Noct was still a kind, compassionate young man.

  Except when he was behaving like a brat.

  He’d barely made it into the changerooms when he was shoved against the wall, door clicking shut softly and he laughed darkly as he looked down at Noct, his deep blue eyes dilated, and plump lips parted slightly.  The look levelled at him pulled him out of his musings and forced him back into reality.

  “Hardly appropriate behaviour for the training grounds, Noct,” he dragged out the final letter of his Prince’s name, knowing exactly how much it drove the younger man mad.  Also knowing what was going through Noct’s mind right at that moment.  Noct’s eyes narrowed and he raised up on his toes, crushing their mouths together forcefully.  Ignis allowed the kiss for a moment before pushing Noct back.

  “What?” Noct asked, confused by Ignis’ unwillingness to continue.

  “We are not in private, my love,” he cautioned him and Noct rolled his eyes.

  “You’ve had me hard since we started out there, I don’t give a shit if it’s _private_ or not,” the Prince growled and Ignis felt himself respond to the tone.  “Besides, it’s late, no-one’s gonna come in at this time of night.”  Noct pulled his glasses off his face and tugged at Ignis’ t-shirt, dragging him past their bags he tossed the glasses on top and shoved Ignis into the back corner, furthest from the door, out of sight and slapped at the button on the wall to start the water.

  “Ahh, Noct?” Ignis tried to speak through Noct’s questing mouth, “we’re still bloody dressed.”

  “Don’t care, Specs,” Noct mumbled into his neck and drew Ignis under the spray of water with him.

  They were both drenched in moments, but Ignis couldn’t find it in himself to care in the slightest, Noct’s tongue delving into his mouth forcefully, his hands shoving Ignis’ shirt up over his head as they broke apart for a second, Ignis’ fingers gripping at the Prince’s own clothing, dragging it off so he could run his hands over warm wet flesh.  It made him groan wantonly, pulling Noct flush against him.  His long fingers found Noct’s waistband of his cargo shorts and pulled them and his underwear down, shoving them aside with his foot when they dropped to the floor and pushed Noct against the wall out of the spray of water.  He sank gracefully to his knees and in one swift sudden move, dropped his mouth open and sucked Noct down.

  “Ohhh, shit…why do you gotta do that?” Noct gasped.

  Ignis smirked as best he could around the hot heavy cock in his mouth and dove down again, his nose buried in the coarse onyx hair around the base.  Palm holding Noct’s balls, fingers massaging he sucked and licked at Noct’s velvety length, revelling in the moans that spilled from his Prince’s mouth.  He grunted when Noct’s fingers tangled in his hair and pushed him down deeper, then hummed happily around it, letting his throat relax, swallowing around it.  If Noct was going to accost him in the showers he was going to make him feel every pleasurable second of it, make it something he wasn’t likely to forget in a hurry.  He pulled his head back, tongue swirling around the head, teasing at the slit, Noct’s groan a deep rumble that Ignis swore he could feel through the cock in his mouth.  He started a slow bobbing of his head, taking apart Noct piece by piece, his Prince shuddering delightfully each time the head hit the back of his throat.  Cheeks hollowed he sucked harder, his hand still working gently, stroking, massaging, tugging just enough for Noct to moan brokenly.  Reverent adoration performed in a steamy shower accompanied by the slurps and groans of the two men.  Noct’s head tipped back in bliss, a dull thud that made Ignis suckle up to the head and pull harder with his mouth secured around the rim, his tongue pressed flat against the underside.

  “Ohhh, shit…I’m gonna…please,” Noct begged from above as Ignis continued his sinful worship.  Thighs quaking, vision whiting out, the Prince shouted hoarsely and the cock in Ignis’ mouth pulsed and jumped, spurting the viscous seed all over his tongue, the Advisor purring around the length as he swallowed it all down, slightly bitter, yet one of his favourite things on Eos.  He pulled off the cock with a glide and wet pop, rising to his full height to kiss his Prince, letting him taste his own release as he pinned Noct securely to the wet tiles.  Shoving his own water-logged sweats down and off, they were unceremoniously pushed to the side and his own arousal sprang free to grind against Noct’s hip.

  It was Noct’s turn to purr, Ignis’ turn to let his head fall back as a slick hand curled around him and stroked urgently.

  “Can any one join in or is this a private party?”

  Two heads swivelled quickly, Ignis shoving Noct behind him instinctively, heedless of his nakedness and glared at the familiar form of Nyx Ulric leaning casually against the wall away from the spray of water, smirk on his lips and a hungry look in his icy blue eyes.

  “Fuck you Nyx,” Noct growled from behind Ignis making to move forward but Ignis held him back as he appraised the way Nyx was looking them up and down.

  “I was hoping for that,” Nyx chuckled, “that was one hell of a show, boys,” he strolled forward and grinned cheekily.

  Ignis glanced back at Noct who rolled his eyes at the way Nyx was staring at Ignis’ cock.  “Asshole, you scared the shit outta me, and stop staring at Ignis like you wanna eat him, he’s fuckin’ mine,” Noct hissed.

  “Oh, I can see that, Princeling, wouldn’t dream of taking him from you,” Nyx smiled lazily.

  “As if you could, Ulric,” Ignis drawled.

  “Oh, I have no intentions of…coming between you,” the Glaive murmured stepping closer so that he stood just outside the spray of water.  “I’d rather have a little fun with you two, no strings…I won’t be tattling to anyone, if that’s what you’re wonderin’.  Just, you are seriously hot and it was a turn on watching…that.”

  Ignis and Noct glanced at each other and the Advisor could see a little intrigue in his Prince’s eyes.  He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to being interested in the suggestion.  He knew there was nothing that would change how he felt about Noct and he was sure of his Prince’s feelings towards himself, they’d been together too long for that.

  Nyx was one of those men who oozed casual sexuality, it was in the way he moved, the way he smirked, the lazy way he would speak at times.  It was his arrogance that grated on Ignis’ nerves.

  Perhaps this would be an opportunity to undo that self-assurance and turn the Hero into a mess.

  That intrigued Ignis further.

  “A moment, Nyx,” Ignis drawled and turned to Noct, leaning near his ear, “shall we turn him into goo, my love?

  Noct sniggered at that concept and ran his fingers up Ignis’ bare sides, “I know you could get him to melt, baby, I know what you can do with your tongue.”

  Ignis laughed darkly, and noted the way Nyx reacted to it, eyes blown black.

  “Not here though, I have no wish to be disturbed further…my apartment?” Ignis asked.

  “Yeah,” Noct agreed and they both turned their heads to look at the Glaive.

  “My place, twenty minutes, Ulric, and if you’re late, you miss out,” Ignis said, voice low and he inwardly smirked at the way Nyx’s breath hitched.  Oh, this was going to be fun.  Ignis bent down and collected their sodden clothing wringing it out a little so that it wouldn’t soak through the bag and led Noct past Nyx by the hand, a slight swing to his hips feeling the prickle of the Glaives attention on them as they moved to get dressed quickly.

  Nyx slid out of the changerooms with a quiet, “I’ll be there.”

 

 

  “He’s going to get more than he bargained for, Speccy, he thinks he’s the Gods’ gift to men and women everywhere.  He doesn’t know what it’s like with you,” Noct laughed as they drove to Ignis’ apartment.

  “Flatterer,” Ignis teased as he pulled into the parking garage.  “Now, before we go up, you are sure about this?”

  “Yeah, we’re good, baby, I wanna see you wreck him,” Noct grinned as he stepped out of Ignis’ car and Ignis slipped around the side to pull Noct into a quick embrace and kiss.

  When they made their way up to Ignis’ apartment they found Nyx leaning against the wall opposite his door and the Advisor gave a little quirk of his lips, he was early.

  Retrieving his keys from his pocket he opened the door and let the other two men in, leaving them in his loungeroom for a moment while he put his and Noct’s wet training gear in the washing machine and set it going.

  He strolled back out as if he had not a care in the world and Noct shot him an amused glance, knowing how much Ignis loved to draw things out, anticipation making Nyx fidget.

  “Wine, gentlemen?” Ignis asked, completely unfazed by the way Nyx’s eyes flicked between him and Noct, the Prince playing along with Ignis’ little game.

  “Sure, baby,” Noct said and joined him in the kitchen, grabbing glasses out of the cabinet and waving one at Nyx who nodded slowly, frowning a little.  “The red?” Noct asked Ignis and his Advisor produced the bottle with a flourish.  Nyx approached cautiously, watching every move the two made.  Ignis poured for the three of them, and held a glass out to Nyx who took it and twirled it in his hands.  Ignis took a sip from his own glass, holding the tart liquid in his mouth, he motioned to Noct who gave him a half smile and tilted his head back, mouth open.  Ignis leaned over him and poured the wine into Noct’s mouth, licking his tongue over Noct’s bottom lip as he swallowed.

  “Would you like to give Noct more wine, Nyx?” Ignis asked, swirling the rest of his wine in his glass.

  Nyx gulped a little and tipped his glass back, stepping up to Noct to pass his mouthful over, a thin line of red dribbling from Noct’s mouth as a flash of tongue flicked between them.  Ignis chuckled and moved closer, licking the wine from Noct’s chin and throat when Nyx pulled back, eyes glazed.

  Ignis grabbed his glass again, “your turn, come here,” he commanded Nyx.  The Glaive leaned against the kitchen counter next to him as he took his sip.  Ignis tipped Nyx’s head back with a long finger to his stubbled chin, and dribbled the wine into his waiting mouth, smiling against his lips as he swallowed, his mouth parting eagerly for Ignis’ tongue.  Noct pressed up against Ignis’ back as his boyfriend kissed Nyx, his hands gliding up his waist, heard his lover hum appreciatively as he watched over Ignis’ shoulder.

  Ignis deepened the kiss as Noct rolled his hips against his ass, Nyx surging up into it, their tongues flicking together, his stubble grazing Ignis’ jaw as the Glaive brought his hands up to Ignis’ shoulders, squeezing gently, trying to dominate the kiss.  Ignis thrust his tongue in deep, taking the control back and Nyx melted into it, allowing Ignis to lead.  Noct curled his hands around both men, groping at Nyx’s ass and pulling him forward harder, grinning when Nyx groaned into Ignis’ mouth.  Ignis tilted his head back, breaking the kiss and peering at Noct over his shoulder, giving his Prince a sly wink.  Noct smirked and grabbed Nyx’s hand from Ignis’ shoulder and pulled him towards the bedroom, Nyx blinking blearily and following almost meekly.  Ignis stalked behind them, palm stroking Nyx’s ass, giving an appreciative hum at the play of muscles.

  Once the three men were in Ignis’ bedroom, Noct pushed Nyx onto the plush bed with a little shove and then grabbed his boyfriend, capturing his lips and seeking his tongue, Ignis stroking his cheek gently, ignoring the man on the bed who was watching them like a coeurl about to pounce.

  “Undress,” Ignis commanded them both as he turned away and settled himself into a chair in the corner, content to watch for a moment.  Noct crawled onto the bed and attacked Nyx, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the side, deft fingers working at Nyx’s belt as the Glaive pulled at Noct’s shirt hungrily.  Ignis leaned back in the chair and crossed long legs, thumbing at the buttons of his own shirt and letting it fall open as the other two divested each other of all their clothes.  His cock twitched in his pants as Noct’s familiar form was exposed before he turned his attention to Nyx, taking in the bunched muscles and scarred flesh.  He was a warrior and had the body of a man used to putting himself in harm’s way.  Noct straddled a now naked Nyx and ground down, the older man groaning thickly and reaching up to grab Noct and pull him down for a kiss.  Ignis chuckled when Nyx tried again to control the kiss, but Noct simply pulled back and sent Ignis a cheeky glance over his bared shoulder.  Ignis licked his lips and lifted himself from the chair and strode to the edge of the bed, pulling the bedside drawer open and retrieving a bottle of lube.  He felt Nyx’s eyes watching every move he made as he crawled up beside Noct to loom over him.

  “Are you sure about this, Nyx?” Ignis asked, voice soft in the quiet of the room.

  Nyx grinned, “shit yeah,” he said cockily and flashed both men an arrogant smirk.

  Noct and Ignis smiled at each other and then turned back to Nyx, who gulped at the predatory looks he got from them.

  “I hope you are prepared to be on the receiving end…of both of us?” Ignis drawled lazily as he trailed a long finger over Nyx’s chest.  The Glaive moaned and writhed below Noct, then nodded shakily as Ignis tweaked his nipple sharply.  “Excellent,” Ignis smirked and twisted his fingers.  “Noct, my darling, I think Nyx would like some attention,” he murmured, coaxing Noct to settle beside Nyx on the other side.  Noct grinned and lowered his head, kissing down Nyx’s stomach, licking and nibbling as Ignis undid the button on his pants and shuffled them off, his cock straining against his underwear.  “We can’t have a Nyx sandwich without preparing our meal, now can we, hmm?”

  “Oh, shit,” Nyx swore softly, “I thought you meant…” and trailed off as Noct’s lips mouthed up the side of his cock.

  “Ahhh, but I did, Nyx, we will be doing _that_ and so much more, however for now, I think it’s time we put that mouth of yours to use.”  Ignis smirked down at the Glaive who was panting through his open mouth as Noct worked at him enthusiastically.  Freeing himself from his underwear he lazily stroked along his length, crawling up to settle beside Nyx’s head.  He chuckled as Nyx licked his lips, eyeing Ignis’ cock greedily, mouth dropping open as Ignis leaned forward, letting his cock rub against Nyx’s cheek before guiding it slowly to the wet heat of the Glaive’s mouth.

  Ignis hummed thoughtfully as Nyx drew him in, eyes locked on Ignis’ to savour his reactions, but Ignis was determined to remain as calm as possible.  He and Noct had agreed that they would do whatever they could to unravel Nyx, so Ignis concentrated on mapping out the differences between Noct’s mouth on him and what Nyx was doing.  Essentially the same thing, yet, subtle changes that made the experience delightfully interesting.  Nyx tended to scrape with his teeth which sent a pleasant buzz through Ignis’ system, though he wasn’t going as deep as Noct did, it seemed that Nyx’s gag reflex needed some training.  Ignis turned his head to watch Noct, smiling softly as he ran long fingers through raven locks, noting the hollowed cheeks as his plump lips descended down into the hair at the base of Nyx’s cock.  Nyx gave a low groan around his own length and Ignis smirked down at him.

  “He is awfully good at that, did you know I can see your cock in his throat?”  Ignis rolled his hips, forcing himself deeper into Nyx’s mouth, his tone conversational, “surely you can do just as well.”  Gagging noises came from Nyx, tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at Ignis, impassive as he glanced down at the Glaive.  “Although, my sweet Prince does love cock down his throat and is truly diligent in his approach, aren’t you darling?”  Noct hummed and Nyx’s hips stuttered, clamping his own lips down on Ignis’ erection.  “I suppose it would be unfair of me to expect such excellent cock sucking skills from one such as yourself, I surmise you are generally the one receiving rather than giving where fellatio is concerned.”  Nyx blinked up at him, trying to glare indignantly, until Ignis flicked his gaze to Noct and nodded sharply once.  Noct suckled harder, pulling up and toying with the head of Nyx’s cock, tongue massaging every sensitive spot. 

  Nyx threw his head back, letting Ignis’ dick fall from his mouth, “oh shit!”

  “Now, now, I don’t recall telling you to stop, Nyx,” Ignis chided, guiding Nyx’s mouth back where he required it.  Noct smirked at him from his position between the Glaive’s thighs, thoroughly cheeky.  Ignis reached down and stroked his lover’s cheek affectionately.  Nyx had apparently decided to fully participate, or retaliate, or perhaps just prove something to himself, Ignis holding back a little hiss as Nyx suckled him down further than he had thus far, his gag reflex firing several times as the head hit the back of his throat.  “Well done, Nyx,” Ignis cooed, running his hand through the man’s hair and curling his fingers around one of the braids.  “That is much better.”

  Ignis heard Noctis growl deep in his throat and flicked his gaze back to his lover, watching a smirk form on his lips around Nyx’s girth.  The Advisor chuckled when Noct winked at him and sucked back down, Nyx’s hips thrusting up.  Noct placed a hand over Nyx’s stomach to hold him steady as he continued his ministrations.  Noct pulled up with a lewd wet sound as he let Nyx fall from his mouth.

  “He’s close baby, want me to finish him off?” Noct asked, devilish gleam in his eyes.

  Nyx groaned around Ignis’ cock as the Advisor smiled down at him, “hmm, I think not, not yet.”

  The Glaive moaned in frustration as Noct licked up his length.  The Prince then shuffled back and knelt beside Ignis, capturing his mouth, his tongue flicking between Ignis’ lips as his hand stroked Nyx’s chest.

  “Time to show him how fuckin’ fantastic that tongue of yours is?” Noct murmured in Ignis’ ear when he pulled back.  “Get him ready for us?”

  Ignis smirked at Noct’s eager tone, “mmm, I believe it’s time, my love.”  Ignis pulled his hips back withdrawing from Nyx’s mouth.  The Glaive whined, reaching up to stroke fingers over the slick length.  “Oh, yes, he’s ready,” Ignis purred.  “Help him onto his hands and knees, love,” Ignis said to Noct.  Nyx’s eyes shifted back and forth between Noct and Ignis.

  “C’mon Nyx, let’s get that ass in the air,” Noct chuckled, grabbing Nyx’s hands and pulling him up.

  The Glaive surged up and grabbed Noct’s face urgently, kissing him eagerly, messily.  When Nyx pulled back he grinned at them both, “who knew you two were such kinky fucks?”

  Ignis smirked, lifting Nyx’s chin with a long finger, “this?  This is vanilla, Pet.”

  Nyx leaned in and kissed Ignis, surprised when the green-eyed man let him get away with it.  He was getting a distinctly dominant vibe off the Advisor and he wondered how deep that went, just exactly what it was that the Prince and his lover got up to when they were alone.

  Ignis for his own part, was content to allow the kiss for a few moments as Noct pressed himself to Nyx’s back and watched the flash of tongues between them.  He ground himself against Nyx’s ass earning him a deep moan that Ignis swallowed into his own mouth.  Pulling his mouth away from the eager Glaive, Ignis captured Noct’s mouth in a kiss that was obviously practised and calculated to melt the Prince.  Nyx felt Noct’s cock twitch between his cheeks as he twisted his head to watch them trading heated kisses over his shoulder.

  Noct blinked up at Ignis with glazed eyes when they pulled apart, licking his swollen lips sinfully, making Nyx groan with a slow sinuous roll of his hips.  Ignis shuffled back and tugged on Nyx’s shoulders, urging him to balance on his hands and knees.  Then the Prince and Advisor traded positions so that Ignis was behind him and Noct settled by his head, cock bouncing into view.

  Gentle, yet firm, Ignis’ hands prised Nyx’s cheeks apart and the Glaive moaned at the first confident lick of the Advisor’s tongue over his rim.

  Noct grinned down at him and coaxed his mouth open with a finger, sliding it into his mouth and Nyx curled his tongue around it before he let out a deep growl when Ignis teased the tip of his tongue into his ass.

  “Gods!” Nyx blurted dropping Noct’s finger from his mouth as he twisted his head to look over his shoulder.  He could almost feel Ignis’ smug smirk as he prodded the ring of muscle.  He’d had his ass eaten out before, but that had been like his lovers were licking an ice cream cone, what Ignis proceeded to do was treat his ass like a four-course meal.  He glanced up at Noct, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he panted.  Noct smiled down at him, stroking his cheek with one hand, the other stroking at his flushed cock.

  “Good, isn’t he?” Noct smirked, knowing full well how Ignis could take someone apart with just his tongue.  He did it to Noct on a regular basis.

  “Good?” Nyx gasped, “fuck…he’s amazing,” he moaned, quivering and pushing himself back onto Ignis’ tongue, greedy for more.  Ignis laughed against his ass sending little sparks shooting up and down Nyx’s spine.

  Noct ghosted his lips over the shell of Nyx’s ear, “just wait until he’s fucking you.”

  Nyx shuddered, Ignis smirking and diving his tongue in further, the tip almost reaching Nyx’s prostate.  He pulled Nyx’s ass cheeks apart wider, thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could get it, gratified when Nyx cried out in shock.

  “Fuckin’ Astrals!”

  Noct chuckled, knowing exactly what Ignis had just done, he’d been on the receiving end of that mobile tongue more times than he could count.  Ignis had a serious oral fixation.  He’d confessed to Noct that he could get off just by using his mouth on his Prince, taking him apart with every stroke of his tongue or suck of his mouth.  Ignis could spend an inordinate amount of time between Noct’s legs and be extremely happy there.

  Noct shook his head to rid himself of that particular daydream, turning his attention back to the Glaive panting, blissed out, tongue lolling in front of him.  He smirked and dragged the head of his cock over Nyx’ lips, humming when Nyx flicked his tongue over it.  He gave a low moan as Nyx sucked his cock into his mouth, rolling his pelvis forward.

  Nyx groaned around Noct’s length as Ignis curled his tongue inside him again, unable to concentrate on anything properly under the onslaught.  Ignis smirked, humming as he felt Nyx’s thighs trembling.  He pulled back from Nyx’s ass, giving it a light slap.  Noct gave a gasp as he was forced deeper into Nyx’s mouth as the Glaive rocked forward.  Ignis chuckled, a devious gleam to his eyes.

  “Could you pass the lube, darling?”

  Noct rolled his eyes at Ignis, thrusting his hips before leaning over to grab the lube and tossing it to Ignis.  Ignis caught it, pouring the slick fluid over his fingers efficiently.  With a snap of the cap, he tossed it back onto the bed next to Nyx’ knee.  Without any preamble, Ignis slid two fingers in, crooking them to brush over Nyx’ prostate, watching Nyx’s cock twitch and drool pre-come onto the bed.  He flashed Noct a grin, delving deeper, scissoring his fingers wide.

  “He’s almost ready, love,” Ignis purred.  “I think you should have him first.”  Ignis stroked his free hand over Nyx’s ass cheeks and up his back soothingly, “would you like his Highness’ cock in your ass, Nyx?”

  Nyx nodded bobbing his head around Noct’s cock, flicking his ice blue eyes up at the Prince, begging silently.

  Noct laughed, withdrawing slowly as Nyx sucked, trying to keep him in his mouth until the last moment, “I think that was a yes, baby.”  He stroked Nyx’s cheek, “on your back, Hero.”

  All Nyx could do was whine and comply, wriggling himself around so that he was sprawled out on display, feet planted, knees bent, thighs apart as he watched Noct switch places with Ignis who sat back and stroked his length luxuriously, green eyes intent on the show before him.  Somehow, Nyx had thought he might be the gentler of the two, with how dominant Ignis seemed.  But he was wrong, very, very wrong.  Noct mandhandled him into position, lined up and thrust hard, bottoming out in one swift move that left Nyx yelping pathetically, clutching at the bed, his back arching up.

  Noct gave him no respite, pounding in and out, the cadence of his hips feverish for long minutes before he slowed and gyrated his hips in a lazy circular motion.

  Ignis smirked approvingly, flicking his fingers in their direction to indicate Noct should continue.  Noct grinned first at Ignis then down at Nyx who lay wide-eyed under him.  The gyrations slowed as Noct pulled himself out almost completely, then thrust back in to continue his assault on Nyx’s ass.  He slowed again as Nyx cried out hoarsely, his ass fluttering around him convulsively.  Noct watched Nyx pant, waited until he had himself under control again before repeating the process.

  The Hero of the Kingsglaive had the distinct impression he was going to be edged repeatedly until both men had had their fill of him and the thought melted him into the bed, conceding complete control over to them.

  Ignis saw the moment it happened, Nyx going soft under Noct, his eyelids fluttering as he looked over at Ignis, ice blue eyes glazed with pleasure before he let them drop closed.

  Noct shot Ignis a quick glance of recognition, he knew thoroughly what Nyx was experiencing.  Ignis smiled at Noct softly, reaching out to stroke his back, then twirled a long finger.

  Noct gripped hold of Nyx and flipped their positions, coaxing Nyx into laying over him.  Nyx moaned as Noct slid himself free, barely registering the click of the bottle of lubricant again, gasping loudly when Ignis teased at his quivering hole.  Ignis slid the tip over the ring, then up and down the cleft of Nyx’s ass before he lined up and slid in slowly, glacially.

  Longer than Noct, Ignis reached deeper into Nyx’s channel, probing places rarely touched and Nyx dropped his head to Noct’s shoulder mewling as Ignis slid in and out at the same pace.  He just couldn’t get a handle on these two, they were confounding his senses completely.

  Noct gripped hold of Nyx’s braids and pulled his head up, locking their mouths together, the Prince’s tongue seeking his own.  Nyx felt Ignis’ hand snaking between them as he kept up his glide in and out, gripping both Noct and Nyx in his fist, he stroked in time with his thrusts, Noct moaning softly into Nyx’s mouth as he did.  Nyx was teetering on the edge of the abyss, held there while Ignis continued his glacial glides, pausing once or twice as Nyx clenched around him, his fist tightening around the two cocks as he pulled at them.

  Then the hand was gone, Ignis planting both on Nyx’s ass, hips snapping back and forth brutally.

  Nyx clawed at Noct under him, panting into Noct’s mouth, rocking back on Ignis’ cock to meet the insistent thrusts.

  “Oh, Sweet Shiva,” Nyx moaned as Ignis slowed again.  His own pelvis was angled down, and he was pulled up so that had was sitting up on Noct’s groin.  Ignis lifted him, his own dick sliding free, replaced with Noct’s, Ignis’ hands on his hips guiding him into a slow roll back and forth.  Noct’s hands joined Ignis’, pushing and pulling as the Prince tipped his head back.  Nyx planted his hands on Noct’s chest, dropping his head back as Ignis melded into his back, his slickened cock sliding between his cheeks to rub at the place where he and Noct were joined.

  Ignis nibbled at Nyx’s shoulder, hands skittering up his sides to cup at his chest, tweaking his nipples as Nyx rode his Prince.  Noct looked up as Ignis dragged his dick up and down over them both, waiting for the sign that meant it was time to drag Nyx back down so Ignis could join him inside the Glaive.

  The moment Ignis relented and pushed in alongside Noct three sets of moans filled the silence.  Ignis gripped Nyx’s hips hard enough to bruise, the sensation of Noct’s cock flush against his own, Nyx’s channel convulsing around them both conspiring to bring him completely undone.  Nyx began to whimper softly, his whole body twitching, the involuntary motions causing Noct to gasp below the Hero of the Glaive.  He gave an experimental thrust, Ignis blinking down at him, eyes wide and blown black, lips parted as he panted over Nyx’s shoulder.

  Nyx was thoroughly incoherent, mewling as Noct lifted his hips incrementally, Ignis delving in deeper and more forcefully.  Nyx began to tremble, Ignis holding him up over Noct as he snapped his hips forward, his eyes screwed shut as he gave in, filled more than he’d ever been before.

  Nyx’s eyes snapped open, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ as he clenched down on the dicks inside him, scrabbling to hang onto Noct, pinned between the Prince and his lover.

  Ignis leaned over him, hips gyrating, breath hot against his ear, “close Hero?”

  Nyx could only nod shakily, Noct snorting at his inability to speak.  Ignis met his gaze, small lopsided smirk on his face, the Prince mouthing ‘go on.’

  Ignis took the silent command to heart, fingers digging into Nyx’ hips, rolling forward and drawing back, Noct ceding control to his boyfriend, head dropping back as Ignis ground against him.  Nyx clenched and convulsed around them, his gasps louder and higher in pitch as Ignis shoved against him.

  “Nnnghh…p…please,” Nyx stuttered, voice hoarse, rough.

  “Let go, Pet,” Ignis murmured.

  Nyx slumped as much as he was able, his ass held up by Ignis as Noct thrust up with a cry, Ignis stilling for a moment to let the Prince take Nyx over the edge.  Nyx clenched erratically around them, moaning.  Noct gripped Nyx’s braids and tilted his face for a savage kiss, pumping up into the Glaive, Ignis groaning deeply as he felt Noct release, his cock pulsing against Ignis’, the hot wet heat of it slicking the way for Ignis to continue his own assault.  Noct withdrew slowly, leaving Ignis to pound into Nyx, panting under the two men.

  Ignis chased his own orgasm mindlessly, his thrusts becoming staccato in their rhythm now that he had room to do so, his gut tightened and coiled like a spring, Nyx’s cries sounding in his ears along with the rush of blood through his veins.  He pulled Nyx sideways, rolling to the side of Noct, allowing the Prince to loom up over them both, his hands immediately seeking Ignis, stroking through ashy hair, whispering encouragement as Ignis thrust and stilled, his release coming with a quiet gasp, Nyx moaning as he felt his ass filled.

  Ignis pulled out and rolled onto his back, chest rising and falling sharply with his panted breaths, smiling at Noct softly when the Prince clambered over Nyx to straddle Ignis’ waist, bending down to kiss him, slow and sensual.

  Nyx watched them trading kisses, the flash of tongues between their mouths.  He exhaled, trying to get his breathing under control, blinking owlishly, not quite believing the events that had just occurred.

  He turned his head to find the other two appraising him, Ignis with a single elegant brow raised, lips quirked in a slight smile, Noct grinning devilishly.

  “Uhh, wow,” Nyx muttered, taking stock of his own body.  “I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

  Noct sniggered, Ignis’ lips twitching in a wider smile.

  “I take that as a sign you enjoyed yourself,” Ignis said, tucking a strand of hair behind Noct’s ear gently, stroking down the Prince’s cheek affectionately when Noct pressed a kiss to his nose.

  Nyx snorted, “yeah, ‘enjoyed’ doesn’t cover it.”  He ran his hands through his hair, hardly able to move otherwise, “if that’s you two bein’ vanilla I'm not game to find out what the other flavours might be.”

  Ignis shot Noct a smug look, “oh, I assure you, they are all very…tasty.”  His hooded green eyes flicked to Nyx, his hands sliding down Noct’s sides to his ass, openly groping his Prince.  Noct hummed in appreciation, nibbling at Ignis’ neck.  Ignis growled, tilting his head to give Noct better access, his attention claimed by his boyfriend once again.  “I believe we managed to turn him to goo, my love,” Ignis whispered in Noct’s ear, delighting in the little giggle from his lover at his words.

  Noct nipped Ignis’ lip, “yeah, I think we did,” he whispered back.

  Nyx shook his head at the pair, his eyes slipping closed sleepily, letting them continue on their own as he started to drift off to the sounds of Ignis and Noct kissing.  Ignis looked over at the Glaive after a few minutes when Nyx snored softly, shaking his head in amusement before pulling Noct down and kissing him again.

 

 

 


End file.
